Tamaki's Sister
by Amortentia Felicis
Summary: What if Tamaki had a sister he didn't know about? What if his sister went to Japan and enrolled in his school? What if Anne-Sophie had a large company behind her and she was very wealthy? What if Éclair's appearance was a mere coincidence? Read now to find all the answers to your "What ifs." KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! For those who have read "The Twin", I'm sorry, it couldn't be continued because everything was wrong with it, I think I made Helena too Sue-ish, but don't worry, Helena will be back and the story will begin in Harry's seventh year. (::)**

* * *

**AN: This is entirely new for me to write Anime fan fiction, so if any of you have suggestions on how I could make it more Anime-ish, French-ish, and less Sue-ish, and improve my third-person writing, please leave a review. Thanks! I own the OC and plot only! (::) Happy Reading!**

* * *

"My dear Emiko, we will see each other again, don't you worry." The woman in cloak whispered. The woman had tears in her eyes, she knew that she couldn't take care of the child, her money, was not going to suffice for both her children. Shizue, would take this child as she will with her son, Tamaki. The agreement was already accepted, she couldn't lose any more children by force.

"Please, Emiko, I hope you forgive me. I promise that I will find you." She sobbed as she stumbled over her words.

"Ma-ma." The little baby uttered. The woman knew that Emiko will be a name forgotten starting now. She had already written what Emiko's name will be from now on. She pinned it in the cot's side.

'Chloé Beaumont'

'Born on February 4'

The woman looked at her child once more, violet orbs stared back at her. She held the tears and put the baby and her small cot by the doorstep and ran before she could cry more.

"Goodbye, Emiko, your mother."

* * *

13 years later...

"Chloé, wake up now!" One of the management called. The said girl groaned and got dressed. Today was once again adopt-a-child day in their orphanage. All children must get dressed in their best clothes and have a talk with a couple who finds interest in them. Chloé didn't like days like these at all. No one would want to adopt her again, like every 6 weeks since her time in the orphanage. She had once asked the management if they knew her mother but no one knew. Today, she dressed in a lavender dress that reached to her knees and had thin straps. She combed her curly hair and left it that way. This adopt-a-child day was extremely different for her, for once; she actually tried her best to look nice for the couples.

"Chloé, this is Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, they'll be the first couple to talk to you. Remember, be polite." Cheska, a staff announced.

"Well, I'm Chloé, like Cheska told you, I'm 13, turning 14 on February the 4th next year."

"I am not really kind but not really inconsiderate either. I'm probably not the girl you're looking for." Chloé continued politely. She didn't seem to fit with this couple and they don't seem to prefer her either.

"We're sorry, dear, you're right." Mrs. Dubois replied with politeness.

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Dubois. I've been already rejected too many times to count anyway." Chloé sadly muttered loud enough.

Mrs. Dubois was kind enough to offer Chloé a hug before departing. Several more interviews followed. After the last interview was finished,

"Chloé! My daughter!" A woman yelled. Chloé turned around to see a woman with blonde hair like hers and the same purple eyes. She knew this was the woman in her dreams. Her mother. She gave the woman a big embrace before the woman could talk to Cheska and the manager. After a long wait, the blonde woman emerged from the room with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I am terribly sorry for accusing you Miss Beaumont, I am very sorry." Miss Manager pleaded.

"Oh, it's alright, you've taken care of my daughter pretty well. I'll thank you for that." The woman signed some papers before facing Chloé.

"Hello Chloé, I'm your mother, Anne-Sophie." The blonde woman introduced herself.

"I'll help you pack, Chloé." Anne-Sophie smiled at her.

They both went to Chloé's room and got out all of her things. Chloé packed them neatly in her suitcase. She and her mother shared a comfortable silence together. Once Chloé checked that everything was packed, she told her mother that she finished. They went out and called for a taxi.

While in the taxi, Anne-Sophie held her daughter's hand and cried silently, happy that she is reunited with her daughter.

When they arrived, it was a really big mansion. It looked abandoned.

"This is the Beaumont Manor, it had been abandoned for years now," Her mother spoke.

"Will we live here?" Chloé asked.

"Yes, once we will rebuild the Beaumont industries, Emiko." The older blonde replied.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you your second name."

"What is my full name?"

"You are Chloé Emiko Sophia Beaumont de Grantaine." The older woman declared.

"Oh,"

"Soon Emiko, you will meet your brother. I have saved enough money just so you can go to his school in Japan,"

"Can we go in and talk about this inside?" Chloé requested.

"Why of course dear, whatever makes you feel comfortable." Anne-Sophie spoke. They walked side by side to the double French doors and the mother opened it with a rather large key.

"So, about this school in Japan, is it really that expensive?" The younger of the two asked.

"It is but if our family business flourished than went bankrupt, we would've afforded it easily," The other stated airily.

"When will I go there?" The youth asked.

"Once you turn fifteen, you will be enrolled there," Anne-Sophie answered.

"Why did you send me to that orphanage?" Chloé asked.

"You'll know soon, I can't tell you right now,"

"Why? Please answer me." The youth insisted.

"No, Emiko, not now."

"Fine," Emiko huffed.

"Where is my brother?" Emiko questioned.

"He's in Japan dear,"

"Why is he there?" Anne-Sophie fell silent.

"This has something to with me sent to the orphanage, is it?" Emiko whispered.

"Yes,"

"Why don't you tell me so I can understand much more?" Anne-Sophie gave in,

"Your father's mother worried that there will be no heir to their business," Emiko's mother began. "You and Tamaki were born out of wedlock and because of that your grandmother had no other choice because your father didn't have other children. Once Tamaki was born, there was an agreement between your grandmother and I, it was that in exchange for medical care, medicine and a stable lifestyle I would agree for Tamaki to go to Japan and stay there and cut any communication with me,-"

"What is the medical care for? Do you have an illness?"

"Yes, in fact, if I kept your brother with me, I would be dead right now,"

"But,-" Emiko protested.

"Once your father heard about it, he secretly went to France, apologized and it happened again, he didn't know I was pregnant with you. I took care of you for about 7 months and sent you to the orphanage,"

"You indirectly told me why you sent me to the orphanage." Emiko observed.

"Oh," Her mother suddenly realized.

"Now that's over, how about we talk about the family business?" The younger of the two requested.

"The Beaumont industries was a large cosmetics company…"

* * *

**AN: Chloé is Emiko, no need to be confused, and February 4 is the same birthday as Haruhi but that was entirely coincidental, when I looked at the wikia site it was there and I couldn't believe that I randomly thought of Feb 4.**

**So here's the first chapter, if I made mistakes, please feel free to correct them and I'll edit them. (::) Please leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks Hopeless Alchemist for your review, I really didn't like this chapter and I had some free time so I decided to edit it a bit and change the plot a bit. I don't think your comment sounded mean and I'm trying to keep your idea in mind. So I hope I haven't overloaded this chapter with info but the next chapter will probably be an interlude. Disclaimer: OC is mine and so is the plot but OHSHC will never be mine.**

* * *

It had been Anne-Sophie's duty to clean up the manor little by little and she did a marvellous job, it was not yet pristine and wonderful, but it would do for now. She had tried to remodel some rooms and bought some furniture with some of her savings, though she had savings, it wasn't enough to send Emiko to Japan just yet. She still needed a lot of renovations for the house and hopefully this will be where the important people will be soon, planning future ties with other companies.

After the heated discussion about the company, Emiko pressed her mother to talk to her sister and bring back the business together. Emiko stared as her mother dialled the number and pressed the green button.

"Hello Alice?" Anne-Sophie questioned nervously, she pressed the phone in her ear, waiting for a reply.

"Annie? Oh my, it's been so long since you kept in touch with me!" The girl on the other line squealed.

"Yes, I've been quite busy, fixing the manor and all…" The blonde trailed off.

"Say, has the family business been doing fine?" She asked.

"My, times have really changed, huh? Years ago, you wouldn't have cared if it was in shambles." The woman, Alice replied.

"Yes, but I need the business." Anne-Sophie sighed.

"Whatever for?" The girl on the line asked seriously.

"I need it to find my son." She replied.

"Well, the business is still trying to stand up but sooner or later it will be back and it will crush that stupid Tonnerre group like they did with us." Alice explained.

"Mama, I think you two should meet." Suggested Emiko.

"Alice? Could we meet up somewhere?" Emiko's mother suggested.

"Of course, we meet at Amour Pour la Nourriture. Be ready, a car will come. Wait, where are you staying?" Alice asked.

"I've recently moved to the manor, I've cleaned it up a bit but I still need renovations for it." The older blonde explained.

"A car will be there, Anne, and soon we might get the business back." Alice muttered before disconnecting. The mother and daughter got ready for the meeting and just as they went down from their rooms, they heard a car honk.

"Anne!" The woman with brown hair and grey eyes called, if this was Alice, the sisters didn't look like sisters.

"Alice!" Anne-Sophie called back, they didn't look like sisters at all.

"Up to now, I still wonder why I wasn't blessed with mother's good looks." Alice said.

"Who are you kidding? You look marvellous Alice!" Emiko's mother incredulously questioned.

"Now who is this adorable darling?" Alice gushed while motioning to Emiko. Said girl blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ali, this is my daughter, Emiko." Emiko's mother introduced the girl to Alice.

"Hi." Emiko muttered.

"Come," Alice motioned them to come to the table and told them to sit down.

"Al-"

"I know what you want, Anne, but we'll talk about this later on mkay?" Alice interrupted her.

"But of course, we need to eat first, hurry; the food's going to get cold!" Alice continued.

A few weeks after that lunch meeting, Alice and Anne-Sophie began planning everything, then a few months later was finally the action. But the headquarters of the company was far from finished.

When Emiko arrived home from school, she was welcomed by her mother with a grin on her face.

"Good news, you are only a few months away from Japan and your brother!" She said.

Emiko was really happy and disappointed to hear that. She knew she wanted to see her brother but she didn't want to leave her mother just yet after being with her for a half a year but she knew she had to, to see her brother.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Emiko, I have a gift for you." Anne-Sophie announced before leaving the room to probably collect the gift from some place in the manor.

"Here it is." Emiko's mother remarked, snapping Emiko's train of thoughts. Emiko opened the box and saw an iPod.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, mama, I've always wanted one of these!" Emiko squeals and hugs her mother.

Emiko had loved her mother's gift and took care of it.

3 Months Later

The business was still trying to stand up but it had more than enough money to send Emiko to Japan and enroll in her brother's school. The manor was slowly getting back to its elegance and beauty after so long.

Now they were in the airport, Emiko still not ready to say goodbye to both Alice and her mother, but she had to. The flight was leaving in half an hour.

"Goodbye mama, Auntie Alice," She said, she was never the crying type but she was good at faking it.

"Oh Emiko, we will miss you!" Anne-Sophie added.

"I will miss you too," Emiko remarked.

"Attention, passengers of Flight 204 - Japan, the plane will be taking off in fifteen minutes, please come aboard now for further information about the flight. Thank you." A female voice announced.

"Well, I guess I have to go," Emiko trailed off. Anne-Sophie hugs her for a long time and wouldn't have stopped if Alice hadn't said a thing.

"Annie, how could she find her brother if you keep hugging her?"

"Oh, sorry," Anne-Sophie apologized.

"Flight 204 – Japan is taking off in ten minutes please come aboard now." the same female voice from earlier announced again.

Emiko said her final goodbyes and took her handbag with her; her luggage was with the others on the conveyor belts.

She got aboard the plane and looked for her seat number and sat down. Thank goodness she was in business class because thee seats there were really comfortable and they could extend to makeshift beds. She just waited until the flight took off and slept. She woke up a few hours later, she fixed her black wig, and she wore it since dressing up a few hours ago. She also ate some for and drank some water then went back to sleep.

The next morning, she changed her clothes, fixed her hair, ate some food, brushed her teeth and read a magazine for a total of two hours and the flight was landing in an hour. She had checked herself and saw she was fine in her appearance. She went down and saw a girl waving a sign that had her first name and middle name on it, Chloé Beaumont.

* * *

**AN: Well that's all please leave a review if you feel like it, I'm not going to force anyone. (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you want to know what the house looks like the link is on my profile page, does not allow us to put links on our fanfics without putting spaces and apparently my link is very long so it will be a long time before I could post it on the story so just check my profile instead also Izumi looks like Rena Ootori from Otome ga Tsumugu Koi no Canvas. I know total coincidence, she's an Ootori but not in my fanfic. She's also my OC. Do you have that feeling when you feel you own everything but you wake up and it's just a dream? It's the same feeling I have with OHSHC, I feel I own them but I never will. (::)**

* * *

Emiko or Chloé as of now was walking down from the plane to a girl waving a sign that had 'Chloé Beaumont' written on it. She went to the girl who introduced herself as Izumi Saito. Izumi had reddish-brown or auburn hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Izumi Saito." She had mentioned a while ago.

"I will be your guardian of sorts while you go to school in Japan. Your mother has hired me to keep an eye on you." Izumi said to Chloé.

"Oh," Was all Chloé could reply.

"Well, we better get going, looks like the sky is getting gloomy." Izumi commented before leading Chloé to a white car. Izumi had already collected her belongings and claiming she was Chloé's guardian when the staff needed Chloé's papers and files which she stored in her handbag. Once all of the suitcases were placed in trunk of the car and once they were seated, the driver turned on the engine and sped off.

The car came to a full stop in front of a fairly large house. The house was pale lavender with white trim accents on the doors and windows it had a blackish colour for a roof. It looked pretty. It wasn't near in comparison to the house next to theirs; it was basically a modern castle. Chloé's jaw dropped, she had rich neighbours. Gods, they're going to call her a commoner or something._ You're a famous model, why would they call you a commoner?_

A limousine stopped by at the large castle house and once the car door opened, several teenagers popped out. Her iPod suddenly rang loudly, earning the attention of the teens and they stared at her. She stared back. Awkward silence ensues.

"Uh… sorry about that, I forgot to disable the alarm I set up from France." Chloé mutters. They were a fair distance from her so her apology couldn't possibly be heard unless they had like super good hearing or something.

"You're from France?" One of the guys who was wearing glasses asked.

"Yeah, I just arrived today." Chloé replied.

"Uh… Miss Chloé, I suggest we should get inside." Izumi whispers right beside her.

"Err, of course Izumi, I'll come after you." Chloé distractedly mumbled, Izumi did go inside.

"Hey, I recognize you!" One of the teenagers from the limousine exclaimed, he was really short and looked really young and also, he was holding a stuffed bunny?_ What the hell?_

"Oh yeah, you're that model for a cosmetics company in France am I right?" The same boy asked, making a confused face.

"Yeah," She replied distractedly again. Her phone rang, she changed networks while riding the car and sent the number to her mother first. She had it for her thirteenth birthday, in the orphanage. She had enough savings to buy it for herself. She accepted the call and muttered a soft 'hello'.

"Chloé?" The girl on the other line asked.

"Dominique! How did you get my number?" She squealed, not minding the boys were still standing there, she wondered why. Dominique was/is one of her best friends from the orphanage, she got adopted about two months ago, followed by Ella then Chloé then Farrah after her.

"Oh, I went to the orphanage yesterday and asked who took you in, you do know Cheska and I are good friends and she told me who, so like, I went to where Cheska told me to go and saw a huge house. I rang the doorbell and saw an older woman who looked like you; I mean the resemblance is so close you'd be bonkers to say you weren't related. I told her I was one of your close friends at the orphanage adopted a few weeks before you did. I asked her for your phone number and she gave it to me. And that ends the long story of me finding out your phone number." Dominique said this all in one go, but she wasn't too fast.

"Okaaaaay." Chloé trailed off.

"Well, where in the world are you?" Dominique joked.

"Japan." Chloé replied.

"Oh, best not to waste credit, I've got to go, bye Chloé, love lots." Dominique commented before saying goodbye.

"Okay, love lots, Dom." Chloé slowly walked to her new house not caring if those boys are still there.

"Your bedroom is the door at the middle of the hallway." Izumi announced while Chloé looked at the hallway, it had pictures of her photo shoots. The first, the anniversary one and the latest were the ones encased in larger frames.

Valentine, Picture Perfect, Rebellion, Dark Fairy Tale, Wonderland, and the lot of pictures were hanging on the long hallway. These were the make-up lines the company made her model for. Chloé's personal favourites were Picture Perfect, Valentine, and Rebellion as well as Wonderland.

"Here you go, Miss Chloé, your uniform for your new school." Izumi handed her a puffy yellow dress hanged in a hanger encased in cellophane.

"Oh, no, I'm not wearing that." Chloé protested.

"But it's the girls' uniform dress." Izumi reasoned.

"If that's the case… I'll have to convince the chairman." Chloé decided.

"I don't really think that's necessary, Miss Chloé." Izumi suggested.

"Please, just call me Chloé or Emiko, whatever." Chloé asked.

"Alright, Emiko." Izumi replied.

"When's school starting?" Chloé questioned.

"Three days from now, if you're not wearing that uniform then I suggest we get the boys' uniform and match it with a custom-made pencil skirt, does that sound good for you?" Izumi answered.

"Oh, okay. I just hope the boys' uniform is a tad bit more bearable than this walking yellow disaster." Chloé commented.

"Oh, and Izumi, could you teach me a bit of Japanese?" Chloé requested.

"Of course, Chloé." She replied.

* * *

Chloé woke up the next day to see Izumi holding a hanger with cellophane but the inside was identifiable.

"Izumi? Is it the boys' uniform?" Chloé asked.

"It's only the top, blazer and tie, the skirt is still going to get measured, you have to come with me to the dressmaker this afternoon." Izumi answered.

"Oh, it's fine, thanks, Izumi."

"It's nothing, really, but how are you going to avoid your fans?" Izumi countered.

"How about let's not avoid them?" Chloé smirked.

"If you say so." Izumi uneasily replies.

"Relax, Izumi, we'll be fine." Reassures Chloé.

That afternoon, Chloé wrapped in a thick scarf and wore sunglasses, and Izumi were walking toward the large mall, filled with designer clothes and other things, this must be where the rich do this shopping. Chloé was wearing sandals, chevron leggings, a long sleeved short top, not too short to be a crop top; it reached where the leggings hung on her waist. She wore sunglasses and placed the scarf where it would act like a hoodie.

"Ooof." She bumped into someone who was clearly a boy.

"Sorry about that." The boy apologized he had auburn hair and golden eyes, sort of.

"That's fine, I wasn't looking, I'm sorry." Chloé countered.

"KYAHHHHH! It's Chloé Beaumont!" A girl squealed.

"Oh dear." Chloé muttered.

"Chloé, a moment for a picture and autograph please?" Chloé whispered something to Izumi before looking at her fans. She didn't want to be rude and the press would create lies again so she agreed. It was about an hour before it all died down. Chloé sighed. Izumi told her the school dressmaker was on the next floor. Izumi told her the school has some stock of uniforms for both boys and girls but here you can have customized to your liking.

The dressmaker measured everything for the pencil skirt and told both of them they can collect it the day after tomorrow. The said dressmaker also commented that she had tried to convince the chairman that the skirt blazer uniform looked better but the chairman brushed it off. Chloé didn't want her ideas to be brushed off so easily.

_Well this is off to a great start._

* * *

**AN: Leave a review if you like, I'm not forcing anyone! (::)**


End file.
